


To Make You Feel My Love

by katwithak32



Series: The Sound of love [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katwithak32/pseuds/katwithak32
Summary: Garth Brooks’ “To Make You Feel My Love” as Zuko Proposing to Katara
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: The Sound of love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765774
Kudos: 8





	To Make You Feel My Love

Zuko to Katara

When the rain is blowing in your face, when the whole world is on your case, I will offer you a warm embrace, to make you feel my love. I know that you can bend away any amount of rain that would even think of messing up your hair loopies, and I know that you’re the greatest diplomat I’ve ever seen, but even masters and diplomats need to hear and feel that they’re loved, and you Katara, are the love of my life.

Even when shadows and the stars appear, and there is no one to dry your tears, I would hold you for a million years, to make you feel my love. I know that the dark can be scary, not necessarily the things that will happen to you in the dark, but more the things that have happened to you in the night. I’m sorry that my nation stole your mother from you, and I’m sorry that you lost the freedom to be a regular teenager because of my horrible family. But I will be there for you, no matter how difficult, no matter how far and wide I have to travel. I will be there to wipe your tears and hold you close, so that you can feel how much I love you.

I know you haven’t made your mind up yet, and I understand that, being Fire Lady is a lot of responsibility, and I don’t want to take away any more of your freedom. But I assure you, I would never do you wrong. From the moment that we met, you have captivated me, with your beauty, and your stamina, and skills, and your intelligence, and most of all, your heart. There is no doubt in my mind where you belong. I’d go hungry, I’d go black and blue, I’d go crawling down the avenue, there is nothing that I wouldn’t do, to make you feel my love.

Storms are raging on the rolling sea, or down the highway of regret. The winds of change are blowing wild and free, but you haven’t seen nothing yet. Nothing speaks more to peace, more to the four nations being a harmonious group of nations than a waterbender as the Fire Lady, and I know you can do it. There is still a lot wrong with the world and a lot of things that we need to fix, but I know that with you by my side, I will be able to accomplish anything. There isn’t anything that I wouldn’t do, go to the ends of this earth for you, I’ll make you happy, and I’ll make your dreams come true. To make you feel my love. 

Katara of the Southern Water tribe, master of water, and master of my heart. I know that I am asking a lot of you. But there is no other being, human or not, that I want by my side. I am in love with you, Katara, and I would do anything it took, for you to feel my love. 

Will you marry me?


End file.
